Close to Home
by pamabella681
Summary: Brennan needs some time away from the Jeffersonian  and Booth and decides to go on a book signing tour.  Meeting up with Castle they are forced together by murder.  Someone is trying to get close to the ones they love, too close.
1. Chapter 1

Dr. Temperance Brennan silently cursed under her breath. Pulling up to the bookstore, she pulled her sunglasses down and rested her head back against her seat. Looking at her cell phone, it was almost time for her to walk in. The line wrapped around the building, as her excited fans huddled together in the cold December air.

She didn't really want to do these book signings, but under her contract from her publisher, she had to make some public appearances.

Normally taking time off wouldn't be an option with her work, but lately work is the last thing she wanted to think about. Ever since her partner, Seeley Booth, had come back from Afghanistan, their working relationship had changed.

Things weren't suppose to change.

Taking ten days off from the Jeffersonian was a big deal, but nothing her student interns couldn't handle. Brennan would be in constant contact and only be a train ride away if her talents were needed.

It was day seven and she had not heard from them even once.

Well, hadn't heard from him…

Brennan looked out her window and looked at the snow threatening sky. Pulling herself together she pulled into the reserved spot that she knew would be waiting for her. There was a young, attractive salesman standing by the curb.

Brennan put the car into park and slowly stepped out of her car.

"Dr. Brennan?" The young man smiled.

"Yes." She forced a smile.

"It is a pleasure to meet you! I am Samuel Havety, co-owner of Busy City Books." He held out his hand. "Won't you follow me please?"

Brennan shook his hand and walked next to him towards the entrance. The crowd noticed her arrival and began to wave and cheer. Hearing Booth's voice in her head she was pleasant and waved at the fans standing outside.

"Hello and thank you for coming!" Brennan said sweetly as Samuel escorted her inside.

Most of these book signings were the same. A table was set up with her latest book piled around the ends. Pens were scattered all along the table and a fresh bottle of water was carefully placed in the center. The bookstore was small and quaint, having a home warming feeling inside.

Brennan sat and placed her things neatly next to her feet. Dozens of people eagerly stood in line, waiting for their chance to talk to the famous author. She hated this, but she knew it made people feel happy, so the book signing didn't bother her very much.

Samuel asked her for the tenth time if she was all set. Brennan politely smiled and said she was ready to 'get this show on the street.' Samuel looked at her for a moment with confusion. He went and began letting the fans greet her, one by one.

An hour later, Brennan's face hurt. She smiled at her fans and tried to be polite and strike up simple conversations. Samuel came over to her and whispered in her ear.

"Would you like a break?"

Brennan nodded and stood, stretching her stiff muscles. Walking to the back room, she was stopped before she could make it to the restroom.

"Dr. Brennan?"

"Yes, Samuel?"

"There is someone who would like to meet you in private. I usually do not allow this, but for him, I will make an exception." Samuel lead her towards the backroom.

Peeking around the corner, she saw two people standing looking at the employee bulletin board. Samuel smiled and cleared his throat.

"Well hello Dr. Brennan!" The charming man walked over to her and shook her hand.

"Hello." Brennan faked smiled and shook his hand.

"You don't have to do that you know." He smiled.

"Do what?" Brennan took a step back.

"The fake smile, the 'I don't really want to smile, but my publisher said it would better for my image' smile." He spoke with his hands, quite animated.

"Dad, enough!" The teenage girl spoke up. She turned towards Brennan. "I knew I should have just waited in line and left him at home, but I think he secretly wanted to meet you as well," She paused. "even though you are technically his greatest competition."

Brennan looked confused for a moment and then turned her head. "I know who you are. You are Richard Castle."

"The one and only." He smiled and extended his hand.

Brennan shook it and she examined his face more closely. "You look different from your publicity pictures."

Castle wiggled his eyebrows. "I know. I'm more ruggedly handsome in person."

Brennan smiled and scrunched her nose. "No, you look older."

Castle dropped his hand and his face fell. The young girl giggled and spoke up.

"Hello Dr. Brennan, my name is Alexis Castle. I'm this old guys daughter and a huge fan of yours!" Alexis shook her hand. "Will you sign my book?"

Brennan smiled and grabbed her pen. She began signing as Alexis spoke. "I am really interested in forensic anthropology. Your books have inspired me!"

"She never says that about my books." Castle mumbled under his breath.

"Don't worry Dad, you are still number one on my list." Alexis gave her father a shoulder bump.

Brennan loved watching the two interact. She smiled as Castle and Alexis shared a smile.

"I am happy to hear my books have sparked your interest in forensic anthropology." Brennan handed Alexis her book.

"Yeah, between my Dad working with Beckett and your books, I really am interested in solving crimes." Alexis smiled.

"Don't let her fool you Dr. Brennan, she reads your books because she is in love with Andy-" Castle was stopped by a hand over his mouth.

Alexis furrowed her eyebrows and gave Castle an angry look. "Dad, Dr. Brennan is the world's best forensic anthropologist! I told you not to be yourself today."

"She is correct." Brennan smiled and crossed her arms.

Castle walked over to Brennan and smiled. "So, is it true you based your books on you and your partner?"

Brennan's smile faded as she heard the word partner. Castle turned his head and raised his eyebrows. "Ah, I know that look."

"What look?" Brennan was intrigued.

"Oh, the look of a tortured, yet deeply repressed soul." Castle walked towards her. "The look of lost love and an eagerness to-"

"Dad!" Alexis interrupted him.

Both Brennan and Castle turned towards Alexis. The was a moment of awkward silence and Brennan broke the ice.

"The character of Andy is based on my partner, Seeley Booth." Brennan turned towards Castle. "Assuming you use your connections with the NYPD, I guess you based your character on your partner as well, Richard."

Castle smiled. "Yeah, Nikki Heat is loosely based on Kate."

Alexis snorted. "Loosely Dad? Come on…"

The three of them were having a shared laugh when Castle phone rang. "Speaking of partners…Hello?"

Brennan's face saddened for a moment. She realized she had been on the road for a week and had not heard anything from her partner. One word brought her back to reality.

"Murder?" Castle smiled. "I'll be right there."

Castle shut his phone and sighed. "I'm sorry ladies, but I have to go. Duty calls!"

Alexis turned to Brennan. "It was a pleasure meeting you Dr. Brennan."

Brennan placed a hand on Alexis's shoulder. "It was really nice meeting you as well." Brennan paused and took out her pen. "If you have any questions about forensic anthropology, please feel free to e-mail me." She scratched out her e-mail address and gave it to the red-headed teen.

"Oh! Thank you Dr. Brennan." Alexis beamed.

"You can call me Temperance." She smiled.

Castle walked over and shook Brennan's hand. "That is awful kind of you, Temperance."

Brennan shook his hand. "You can call me Dr. Brennan." She said with a serious face.

Alexis laughed and Brennan broke a smile. "I was just kidding, of course."

"Of course." Castle half smiled as he escorted his daughter towards the door. "Thank-you."

Brennan watched as the small family walked out the door. Part of her heart sank as she realized she was still at a book signing. She would give anything to be in Castles shoes right now.

With his partner…

…solving murders.


	2. Chapter 2

Castle immediately dropped Alexis at home and headed straight for the crime scene. He was still fascinated by Dr. Brennan and was hoping to get in touch with her soon. Sure, she had given her e-mail address to Alexis, but she wouldn't mind if he had arranged a meeting, author to author, one broken hearted to another.

Castle saw the look in Dr. Brennan's eyes when he had mentioned her partner. He even swore that she looked emptier while he was talking on the phone to Beckett.

He would definitely get more information on this manner.

Pulling up to the yellow taped area, Castle sighed. Although solving murders was satisfying, there was certain sadness to beginning a new case.

Walking underneath the yellow tape, he smiled when he saw her.

Detective Kate Beckett stood with her black pea coat buttoned all the way up. Her chin was tucked into her collar and her hands were in her pockets as far as they would go. Castle could tell she was freezing and not dressed for a New York December crime scene.

"You should know by now that this cold winter is here to stay." Castle walked up next to his partner.

Beckett smiled, "Just call me an optimist." She turned to see Castle all bundled up in a full coat, hat, scarf, and gloves. "At least I don't look like an Eskimo."

"Ah, she who is without the warmth of proper attire, cast the last stones." Castle walked towards her. "And to think I was going to lend you my scarf."

Beckett rolled her eyes and continued talking. "Anyway, here is our victim. Female, late teens, no signs of trauma or sexual assault..." Beckett noticed Castle looked extremely worried. "Castle, you with me?"

Castle shook his head and refocused his attention. "Yeah, sorry. It's just," he paused for a moment, "she kind of looks like Alexis."

Beckett saw the sadness in her partner's eyes and looked down at the victim once more. The young female did almost look like his daughter and she knew that this case would be difficult on him from the start.

Beckett placed her hand on Castles arm and gave him a reassuring pat. "I know, but it's not."

Castle simply nodded and began to examine the body in front of him. The girl was dressed in just jeans and a t-shirt, no socks or shoes. A purse was in her left hand and she wore a gold chain with a simple cross on it.

Beckett watched him look intently at the girl as she continued talking. "The restaurant employee found her next to the dumpster. He checked her for vitals before calling the police."

"She has no ID on her? Nothing in her purse?" Castle went to grab her purse and Beckett stopped him.

"I'm wearing gloves." Castle smiled as he pulled off his leather gloves revealing the latex gloves underneath.

"Since when have I allowed you to touch evidence before it has been processed?" Beckett grabbed Castles wrist.

"Early Christmas present?" He smiled which completely caught Beckett off guard.

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

Beckett carefully pulled the purse out of the young girl's hand. Slowly opening it she and Castle looked inside. Moments later, Beckett screamed.

Castle jumped back and squealed like a little girl. A mouse crawled out of the purse and scurried down the street. Both of them looked around and saw everyone processing the crime scene, looking at them.

"Just a mouse." Castle said as he waved his hand to everyone staring.

"Uh, Castle, "Beckett looked up from the purse. "Not just a mouse."

Castle turned to see his partner pull something out of the purse.

"Is that, what I think it is?" Castle looked disgusted.

"I would say it's a human hand." Beckett held it up gently for her partner to see.

"Is it real?" Castle looked at it in amazement.

"I'm not sure." Beckett placed the hand into an evidence bag.

Castle smiled and picked up his phone. "I know one way of finding out."

Standing up, he took off his scarf and placed it around his partner's neck. Beckett frowned, but was really grateful at the warmth his scarf provided. She stood up to see what her partner was up to.

"Hello, this is Rick Castle." He charmed into the phone. "I was wondering if Dr. Brennan was still there." He paused to listen. "She is, great! I need to speak to her. Just tell her it's about a case."

Beckett looked confused for a moment as she listened to her partner. She took a moment to wrap her partners scarf move tightly around her neck and smiled. The scarf was a comfort to her and she smelled it trying to get the stench of decomposition out of her sinuses.

She opened her eyes to see her partner looking at her, amused.

"Were you, just smelling my scarf?" Castle's eyes lit up.

"No." She lied. "I was wrapping it around my neck and-" she cleared her throat. "Who are you talking to?"

"Let's just say, I know someone who can tell us everything about that hand." Castle pulled the phone to his ear. "Hello?"

Brennan was packing up her things, when Samuel came over to her. "Dr. Brennan, you have a phone call, something about a case?"

Brennan frowned and looked at her cell phone. No missed calls. Why on earth would they call the bookstore number?

Brennan followed Samuel to the phone and picked it up.

"Brennan."

"_Hello?"_

"Booth?"

"_No, this is Richard."_

"Richard…?"

"_Castle, we meet earlier."_

Brennan paused and scrunched her nose. "Oh, hello." Brennan sighed. "What can I do for you Mr. Castle?"

"_How would you like to assist a real NYC murder case?"_

Brennan frowned. "I don't see how a New York murder case would be any different from any other murder. And, Mr. Castle, I have worked murders involving people from New York City, as well as many other places in the United States and-"

"_Can you please help us?" _Castle cut her off. _"We found a human hand. Well, we think it is a human hand, but we are unsure. Since you are in town and you are the best…"_

Brennan sighed. It had been almost two weeks since she had worked a murder case and it did intrigue her a bit.

"I will have to postpone my book signing, but I will assist you." Brennan looked down at her cell phone.

After exchanging numbers and giving her the address Brennan hung up the phone with a sense of excitement. She looked at her phone, instinctively picking it up to call her partner. The sad reality sank in that Booth had nothing to do with this case and Brennan would be going to the crime scene without her partner in tow.

Picking up her things she walked to her car and drove towards the crime scene, alone.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Brennan pulled up to the area where the police lights danced around the buildings. She went to her trunk and pulled out her bag. She walked towards the place where yellow tape surrounded the crime scene.

After being cleared by an officer standing guard, Brennan ducked underneath the tape. Walking towards where most of the people were standing, she looked around for a familiar face.

She didn't have to wait long.

"Dr. Brennan!" She heard her name being called out as she went towards the sound of his voice.

"Mr. Castle, a pleasure to meet you again."

Beckett chuckled as Brennan walked towards them.

"What?" Castle said out of the side of his mouth.

"Mr. Castle?" Beckett raised her eyebrows.

Castle shifted uncomfortably and cleared his throat. "She likes to keep things professional." He said quickly. "Thank-you for coming to us m'lady."

Brennan raised one of her eyebrows and stood with her arms crossed. Beckett looked Brennan up and down before clearing her throat.

"Oh, how rude of me!" Castle smiled. "Kate Beckett, this is Dr. Temperance Brennan."

Beckett smiled warmly as Brennan returned her smile.

"So, Mr. Castle, I am here because…?" Brennan shifted her bag to her other shoulder.

"Ah-ha! Yes, well, right over here." Castle pointed towards the evidence bag in his partner's hand.

Brennan opened her bag and pulled out her gloves. Sliding them on, she approached Beckett and looked at the bag.

"May I?" Brennan extended her hand.

"Sure." Beckett reluctantly extended the evidence over to the woman standing before her.

Brennan took the hand carefully out of the bag and began to examine it closely.

"Why does she get to handle the evidence?" Castle smirked at his partner.

Without looking away from the hand Brennan commented. "Perhaps it's because you do not have a doctorate or the skills necessary to indentify this human hand."

Beckett bit her lip to keep from smiling, but Castle saw one across her lips anyways. "That's an astute observation Dr. Brennan." He gave a dirty look to his partner. "Is there anything you can tell us about the hand?"

Brennan looked up and titled her head. "The hand is the right hand of a prepubescent boy. The kerf marks along the wrist indicate that the hand was severed with some kind of blade with teeth." Brennan turned the hand over. "The wrist was cut off after the victim was deceased."

Beckett raised her eyebrows, impressed. "The boy was dead before he got his hand hacked off then?"

"In laymen's terms, yes." Brennan looked carefully at the hand. "There is also some remodeling on the thumb, indicating that, at one time, it was fractured and healed."

"Can you tell us how long the boy has been dead?" Castle smirked.

"Where was this hand found?" Brennan questioned.

"In the purse of the teenage, female victim." Beckett pointed towards the body.

"If I can have the purse and the hand, I can send it to my lab and I can tell you anything you need to know." Brennan continued looking at the hand. "The rate of decomposition is difficult to tell, due to the rodent activity, which has left some bite marks on the bone."

Castle and Beckett both shuttered and looked at each other. The memory of the escaped mouse brought them both a sour face.

"You may have the hand and purse, as long as you share all your findings and processes with us." Beckett stated.

"Agreed." Brennan raised her eyebrow and looked at the partner's in front of her. "How long have you been together?"

Castle and Beckett both stammered at the same time, "We…um… we are not together!"

"Oh, no, no, no! Definitely not together!"

Brennan looked confused and then, suddenly understanding raised her eyebrow. "I meant, how long have you been partners?"

Beckett and Castle looked at each other awkwardly and then at the ground.

"Oh, um about three years, right?" Castle mumbled.

"Yeah, give or take." Beckett nodded.

Brennan looked at the partners and decided not to press them any further. "I need to call my lab and get the ball rolling…" Brennan began to walk away, but stopped and smiled. "Hey, I think I got that one right!"

Pressing her phone against her ear, she walked away from the bustle of the crime scene. Castle and Beckett looked at each other and didn't know what to say.

"I am going to call the guys and get this body shipped to autopsy." Beckett picked up her phone.

Castle nodded and watched the two women walk away from him.

He questioned his partner's recent reaction and processed it the best he could. Rubbing his hands together, he put his gloves back on. Looking towards his partner he smiled.

She played with his scarf as she talked on the phone.

A smile spread across his face, as he waited for her to finish.

This was going to be an interesting case.

Angela Montenegro placed her hands on her belly for the fourth time in ten minutes. "Oh, little one! Relax!"

Jack Hodgins walked around the corner and smiled at his wife. "I love when you talk to the fetus."

"I love when you call our future child a fetus." Angela said sarcastically.

Jack walked over to her and placed his hand on her belly. "I know you do. That's why I do it all the time."

Angela swatted her husband away with a large grin. "You know, Jack, you better watch it or I am-"

Angela got interrupted by her phone ringing. She squealed before she picked it up. "Sweetie! How's the book signing? Did you meet any crazy but hot fans?"

"_Hello Angela. The book signing is going as expected and no to the second part of your question."_

"Oh well, too bad. So, what's up? Coming home early?" Angela sounded hopeful.

"_No, actually something unexpected has come up. I am helping solve a murder, right here in New York."_

Angela smiled and rolled her eyes. "You know you are supposed to kind of be on vacation, not solving other people's murders."

"_I know Angela, but they needed me. Can you gather everyone on the platform? I would like to video conference with you in about an hour."_

"Sounds good, Brenn. I will gather the troops for you."

"_Thanks Ang. Talk to you in an hour."_

Brennan hung up the phone before Angela could ask her anymore questions.

"Is everything alright?" Jack questioned.

"I think so. Brenn has gone off on vacation and found us more work to do." Angela laughed. "You know, since we have nothing better to do."

"Yeah, right?" Jack sat down on Angela's couch.

"Don't get comfy. We are conferencing in an hour and I have to gather everyone." Angela walked to her desk.

Jack closed his eyes. "See you in an hour."

Angela frowned and kicked her husband out. "I don't think so Jack Stanley! Go gather everyone for me, while I set up the conference."

Jack jogged towards the door and stopped. He turned a little and saluted. "Yes ma'am!"

"Just go!" Angela rolled her eyes as her husband scurried away.

Angela began to set up everything and stopped for a moment. She wondered if Booth was involved in this. Shaking her head, she picked up her office phone and dialed his number.


	4. Chapter 4

_So, here is the next part...still not completely happy with it, but oh well. The story must go on! Thanks again for your comments. Enjoy!_

Chapter 4

Seeley Booth sat at his desk tapping his pencil. The past two weeks had been boring. There was no case, his partner was out of town, and his girlfriend, well, his ex-girlfriend, had run back to Afghanistan. The stack of paperwork in front of him was thin and he was hoping for a call, from anyone.

Since his partner was gone, he thought about calling her several times, but he couldn't bring himself to pick up his phone. Booth had been down that road once already and didn't know if he could handle admitting that he failed again.

Getting a message about a week ago, he knew his partner was out of town for two weeks. Maybe a little space is what they both needed.

Booth had just spent the entire weekend with his son, Parker. He thought spending time with his son, would take his mind off of things, but he couldn't be more wrong. The entire weekend Parker bombarded him with questions about Hannah and why they broke up. After moving on to another subject, Parker just kept the questions coming.

"_So, does this mean you are going to be with Bones now?" Parker sipped his milkshake in the diner._

_Booth practically spit his fries across the room. "What?"_

"_I like Bones. She talks to me about grown-up stuff. Bones thinks I am smart and she always answers my questions." Parker grinned with a mouth full of food._

"_Parker, don't do that…wait a minute…" Booth leaned forward. "What do you mean Bones talks to you about 'grown-up' stuff?" _

_Parker frowned and rolled his eyes. "We are not talking about that stuff, Dad!"_

"_What stuff?" Booth felt his heart drop to his stomach._

"_Not," Parker looked around, "boy and girl stuff. We talk about science."_

Booth smiled thinking about the time spent with his son. He used that weekend to think about the situation with him and Bones and he sighed. It was a week later and once again his emotions were on the brink of collapse and he realized it was entirely his fault.

The phone barely rang once before he pounced on it.

"Booth."

"_That was fast Studley. Apparently we have nothing better to do?" _He could hear Angela's smile through the phone.

"Hi Angela, what's up?" Booth leaned back in his chair.

"_Are you on your way?" _

Booth sat up straight. "On my way to where?"

"_Well, Brennan told me to assemble the team and I thought you would know…Uh-oh. You don't know do you? When she asked me to gather everybody I assumed it was, you know, every-"_

Booth stood up and grabbed his keys. "What is going on Ang?"

She didn't answer.

"Angela, where is Bones?"

He waited for a second before Angela squeaked out her answer.

"_In New York, helping solve a murder."_

"I'll be right there."

With a jealous rage, Booth slammed his phone shut and bolted out the door.

Angela hung up the phone and smiled. "That should get the horses going again."

Dr. Camille Saroyan poked her head around the corner of her office door with a frown on her face. "What is going on Angela?"

"Oh our brilliant forensic anthropologist decided to go on a book signing and stumbled across a murder." Angela swung her desk chair to face her boss.

Cam walked in and blew air through her lips. "So, this meeting is about-?"

"I am not sure. She just asked me to set up a video conference and 'assemble the team'." Angela used air quotes for the last part of the sentence.

"I do not understand. Why would Dr. Brennan not call me? I thought we were finally in a place where we have an understand-" Cam was interrupted by her phone ringing. She produced an awkward smile. "Oh, look, it's the good doctor calling me now. Excuse me."

Cam turned quickly and walked out of Angela's office at a brisk pace while answering her phone.

Brennan talked to Castle and Beckett and they agreed to be present during her video conference. After calling Angela and Cam, she was invited to the police station in order to set up her equipment. Sitting in an interrogation room, she began downloading the digital photos and setting up for her meeting.

The door slowly opened and Castle stuck his head in. "Everything good in here?"

Brennan turned and smiled. She found Castle to be quite intriguing and was aware they shared some similar interests.

"Yes. Everything is fine. I needed to upload these pictures to the server, so my team can begin evaluating the case right away."

"Your team? Have you been together long?" Castle sat in the chair right next to Brennan.

Brennan sat back in her chair and nodded her head. "There have been people that have come and gone, but mostly we have been together nearly seven years."

Castle looked surprised. "Seven years? Wow. I would think that after dealing with murder from day to day, seven years seems like, I don't know, an eternity."

"We have had our ups and downs," Brennan looked distant for a moment. In that moment she had a mirage of pictures flash through her mind and she settled on her partner's face.

"But-" Castle leaned in.

Brennan blinked and shook her head. "Sorry." She smiled. "But, through it all we have been a family. You are there for each other when the days are rough and you celebrate when the days fill you with a sense of happiness. You do anything for your family."

Castle leaned back in his chair. Before he could respond, Beckett walked through the door.

Beckett saw the look on her partners face and thought she may have interrupted something. Feeling a twinge of jealousy, she shook it off and pulled up a chair.

"I have Esposito and Ryan interviewing some workers around the businesses where the body was found." Beckett smiled. "So, are we going to talk to your, um…people?"

Brennan never turned her focus away from her computer to look at Beckett. "Squints."

Castle and Beckett turned towards each other. With questioning eyes they turned back towards Brennan.

"Squints?" Castle asked.

"Yes. It is a personal moniker that my partner came up with years ago. We have adapted it as a term of respect and endearment from him." Brennan turned to see the confused look on their faces. She cleared her throat. "It's because we squint at things."

Beckett chuckled and Castle nodded his head. "It's cute."

There was a moment of silence and then Brennan's computer beeped. "Oh, my team is ready!" Brennan smiled.

"Let's do this." Castle grinned.

An hour after Angela had talked to Brennan, the team had assembled in her office. Dr. Lance Sweets, Hodgins, Cam, and student intern Wendell Bray looked up at Angela waiting for Dr. Brennan to start her link.

"Oh here we go!" Angela held her remote up and Brennan's face flashed before them.

"_Hello everyone!" _Brennan smiled widely.

A round of hey's and hello's were exchanged and Cam refocused everyone's attention.

"Okay Dr. Brennan, what do you need us to do?"

"_First of all, I would like you to meet the leads of the team I will be working with in New York. This is Kate Beckett and Richard Castle." _Brennan turned her computer to show the partner's sitting next to her.

"Wait a minute." Jack stood up. "Are you _the _Richard Castle? You write those novels about Nikki Heat. Very hot, by the way."

"_That's me, in the flesh." _Castle smiled.

"I see where you get your inspiration." Jack smiled and ducked out of the way of Angela's swatting.

Castles eyes widened as he stumbled over his words. _"Um, well, I get a lot of my story lines from the cases we work on-"_

"You sound like Dr. B." Jack smiled. "We all know that she gets her inspiration from-"

"_Dr. Hodgins, can we stay on task here?" _Brennan frowned. _"I have uploaded some digital photos that I would like you to examine. There has been a human hand of a young boy found in the purse of a female teenage murder victim. The hand and some samples are being shipped to the lab as we speak and-"_

Brennan was cut off by a loud sound from the other end of the link.

She immediately knew who it was.

"What the hell is going on here, Bones?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Castle and Beckett both leaned back and opened their eyes wide. The man that just came into view on the screen looked incredibly furious and hurt. They watched as Brennan's entire body tensed up and she clenched her fists.

"Booth? What the hell are _you_ doing?" Brennan practically jumped into the computer screen.

The group from the Jeffersonian slowly, one by one, slinked out of the background and out of Angela's office. Booth didn't even notice.

"_Where are you? You are supposed to be signing books and meeting people." _Booth walked up to the screen.

Brennan looked outraged. "I don't see why that is any of your business! I am on vacation."

"_Vacation! Ha! Vacation is going away to so you can relax." _Booth paced the screen. _"Solving murders is not part of that, Bones." _Booth walked right up to the screen. _"And besides, wasn't it you who wanted away from all this murder business in the first place?"_

"How do you know what I'm doing?" Brennan was outraged.

"_It's not exactly a secret Bones. You called the entire team together and just so happened to leave me off of the calling list!"_

"This has nothing to do with you Booth." Brennan stated without looking at the screen. She could feel the tears begin to well up and for the first time she realized that she was not alone in the room.

Booth heard the words and froze in place. His heart stopped and he felt that he was no longer able to move his feet. There was a long silence and then he spoke.

"_Fine."_

Brennan looked up from the screen and sighed.

She bit her lower lip and realized that the other two people still in the probably wouldn't let her continue with the case at this point. "Booth, this case is in New York and you have no jurisdiction here. Kate and Rick here", they waved to Booth through the screen, "have asked me to assist in this case. They needed my forensic expertise."

Booth raised his eyebrows and realized that he had just been less than professional. He nodded his head with sadness and stuck his hands in his pockets.

Brennan broke the silence. "If we need you, know that I will call you immediately."

Booth still said nothing as his phone rang he turned his back and answered. _"Booth."_

Brennan looked through the screen and tried to see what her partner was doing. He said a couple of things beneath his breath and closed his phone. He turned to his partner with empty eyes.

"_I got to go." _Booth nodded to the nearly forgotten other people in the picture. _"Pleasure to meet you. Sorry for the intrusion."_

"Do you have a case Booth?" Brennan asked.

"_Don't worry about it. You are on vacation." _Booth gave a snide smile.

Brennan couldn't take it anymore and slammed her laptop screen shut. Castle and Beckett sat starring at each other, unaware of what to do next. Brennan stood up and paced the back of the interrogation room. She looked over at the partner's sitting next to each other and ran her hands through her hair.

"I apologize for that. He should not have showed up." Brennan said with her voice cracking.

Castle handed her his handkerchief and Brennan took it with thankful eyes. "Thanks."

Castle smiled. "Anytime. I suggest you take a moment and we can get back at this case."

Brennan nodded and excused herself from the room.

Castle turned to Beckett, whose mouth was set wide open. Beckett could barely get out one word. "Wow."

"I'll say." Castle looked to make sure the doctor was out of earshot. "That is way better than primetime! They fight like an old married couple."

"Castle!" Beckett frowned. "Although the dramatics are very entertaining, we do not have time to deal with Days of Our Lives out there." Beckett stood up. "We have a murder to solve."

Castle stood up with her and followed Beckett to her desk. "I know, I know! But, did you see the chemistry? The fire and passion in their eyes?" Castle leaned in and smiled. "That is stuff you can't make up!"

Beckett rolled her eyes and checked her buzzing phone. "Espisito and Ryan have found us a lead. I need to get back to the crime scene." Beckett grabbed her coat.

"Am I not coming with you?" Castle grabbed his coat as well.

Beckett turned hitting Castle in the face with her coat sleeve. He backed up and dropped his coat.

"I think it would be best if you stayed here with the good doctor." Beckett smirked and said under her breath. "You know, since she is the best."

Castle stopped and looked confused at his partner. "What was that?"

"It would be best…you know…if you two worked the hand angle." Beckett was almost to the door.

Castle simply nodded. "If that's what you want." Castle bent down. "Hey Kate!"

She poked her head back around the corner with a look of annoyance on her face. "What?"

Castle tossed her his scarf again. "Bundle up. Winter is here to stay."

Beckett smiled and wrapped his scarf around her neck before disappearing out of sight.

Booth watched his partner's face disappear before him_. Signal terminated_ flashed across the screen and he cursed under his breath. Without even turning around, he began speaking.

"Okay, all of you. I can hear you lurking at the door." Booth frowned.

"Sniper training?" Jack joked.

"No, I could hear your heavy breathing over that lady Bones is working with." Booth said sarcastically.

"This is _my _office." Angela stated as she walked to her desk and turned off the blinking screen.

"And this is my place of work!" Cam shouted. "Now Booth, what was that all about? A little harsh, Big Man..."

Booth didn't answer and pointed towards Wendell. "Let's go kid."

"Where?" Wendell looked confused.

"We have a case."

Everyone looked in shock as Booth walked out the door. Wendell paused a moment to get everyone's reaction, but he was interrupted by Booth.

"NOW!"

Wendell hiked out the door, leaving the rest of the team baffled.

"This is so not good." Sweets stated while shaking his head.

Everyone had a look of agreement as they went off, getting ready for their next case.


	6. Chapter 6

The SUV was completely silent as they drove up to the crime scene. Wendell looked around nervously, not wanting to be the first one to break the silence. Booth drove with his hands gripped to the wheel, sunglasses on, looking straight ahead.

Pulling up to the crime scene, Booth sighed. He really hated not doing this without his partner, but was glad Wendell was the squintern he was working with. Yellow tape covered the entrance to the alley and people were trying to gawk at the crime scene.

Getting out of the SUV, Booth walked around to Wendell. Clasping his hands and rubbing them together, he smiled for the first time. Wendell gave an uncomfortable smile and grabbed his gear.

"So, this is what's going to go down." Booth stopped Wendell. "We are going to go over there. YOU are going to examine the body and I am going to ask the questions." Wendell nodded and tried to walk past Booth. A strong grip stopped him.

Wendell looked at Booth's hand and then up to his face. Booth had a dark smirk on his face. "I go first."

Wendell put his hands in the air and crossed them in front of him. He stood starring down Booth, with a smug look on his face.

Booth started to walk towards the crime scene, alone. He took about ten steps before he realized he was walking alone. Spinning around, he caught the challenging stance of the young forensic anthropologist.

"What?" Booth walked towards Wendell.

"What?" Wendell imitated. "You're serious?"

"We have a body, let's go-" Booth was cut off

"First of all _Agent Booth, _I know you are only acting like this because you had a disagreement with Dr. Brennan-"

"Hey!" Booth pointed at him. "You keep her out of this!"

"Maybe you should follow you own advice." Wendell snorted.

Booth stood for a moment and anger flashed through his eyes. Wendell knew he went too far. He waited for the backlash, but to his surprise there was not one. Booth simply turned around and walked away. Wendell did not question this, and followed behind.

After being cleared, they walked over to the body.

"Ugh, okay Wendell, what do we have?"

Wendell was silent for a bit as he looked around the body. "There has been a ton of rodent activity, so I believe this is a female, late teens-" Wendell bent down and looked closely. "Oh!"

Booth looked over at Wendell and stopped writing is his notepad. "Oh? What do you mean by oh?"

Wendell bent over and lifted up a bloody purse. Out of it, he pulled a severed hand.

Booth looked confused. "Wait, the victim already has two hands. Is that thing real?"

"Yeah." Wendell looked up at Booth. "It's the left hand and it's small."

Booth raised his eyebrows. "So, it's a kid?"

"Yeah." Wendell raised his eyebrows and shook his head.

"What?" Booth opened his palms to the sky.

"A left hand." Wendell waited. "Of a young person."

Booth frowned. "You got a point?"

"Dr. Brennan is currently working a case in New York…"

"What about it?" Booth looked agitated.

"Her victim was also found with a hand. A right hand…"

Booth's entire face lit up. "You mean, you think they could be connected?"

Wendell shrugged. "I am just laying down facts Agent Booth. Whatever conclusions you draw, is your business." Wendell went back to examining the remains.

Booth felt a weight lift off of his shoulders and he turned away to make a call.

Castle frowned as he saw Brennan sitting quietly. She looked as if she were far away, not only from this case, but from this planet.

"Penny for your thoughts." Castle smiled and sat next to her.

"I'm sure my thoughts are worth more than a penny." Brennan frowned.

Castle looked confused and shook his head. He realized she didn't get it. "It's an expression Dr. Brennan. It means do you want to talk about what is on your mind?"

"Oh." Brennan paused. "No."

"Okay…" Castle moved closer. "What about the case?"

Brennan snapped out of it and filed her personal issues deep in her mind for later. She blinked and smiled at Castle. "Yeah, we can do that."

"Good." Castle stood up. He extended his hand out to Brennan and smiled. "Let me show you something."

Brennan stood ignoring Castles hand and put her hands on her hips. Castle looked down at his hand and looked uncomfortable.

"So, not one for chivalry, are we?" Castle smiled.

"It is unnecessary." Brennan smiled. "But, thanks for the offer."

Castle nodded and turned. He walked out of the interrogation room towards his partners desk. "I have to show you something."

Brennan followed and stopped when Castle stopped.

"Ta-da!" Castle presented the white board in front of him.

Brennan frowned and tilted her head. "It's a whiteboard."

"Oh, but that is where you are wrong Dr. Brennan." Castle walked up to her.

"I am rarely wrong." Brennan commented. "This is a whiteboard."

Castle stopped right in front of her face and smirked. "This…this is where the magic happens."

Brennan paused and looked over Castles shoulder. She paused and looked back into Castles eyes. "Magic?"

"Yes, Dr. Brennan. Kate and I have solved many, many cases right here, on this whiteboard." Castle showed his toothy smile.

"Oh, I see."

"That's all you have to say?"

Brennan pursed her lips and raised her eyebrows. "We have something like this at the Jeffersonian."

"You have a whiteboard?" Castle was intrigued.

Brennan laughed. "No. We actually use technology. We call it the Angela-tron." Brennan noticed how close Castle was to her and she shifted uncomfortably. "I should get back to examining my notes."

Castle held her gaze for a moment and shook his head. "Yeah, that's probably a good idea."

Just then Brennan's phone beeped. "It's Angela. I have to take this."

Brennan scurried past Castle and answered the phone. Castle smiled and looked up at the whiteboard in front of him.

"Our board is the best." He muttered under his breath and flipped the marker.


	7. Chapter 7

"Hey Ang, what's up?" Brennan walked into the interrogation room and sat in front of her beeping laptop.

"_Umm…what's up?" _Angela raised her eyebrow. _"What just happened, Sweetie? Booth stormed out of here taking Wendell-_

"Wait, Booth took Wendell? Why?" Brennan opened her laptop.

"_I guess there is another case. Why were you so harsh with Booth? You told me to call in the team Brenn-"_

"You were the one who called him?" Brennan frowned.

"_You said call the team. Booth is part of the team, right?"_

There was a pause and Angela heard nothing from the other end of the phone. She waited for her friend's response. All of the sudden the Angela-tron chimed in and Brennan's face popped up on the large screen.

"Right, Ang. Of course Booth is part of the team. It's just lately…I haven't…you know." Brennan's eyes glassed over and she cleared her throat. "Anyway, I would like you to start analyzing the evidence that I send you electronically. The hard evidence should be there early this evening for Hodgins and Cam."

"_Are you okay?" _Angela looked into her friends eyes on the screen. When Brennan didn't answer Angela knew that this wasn't over, but it wasn't going any farther at the moment. _"We will go over the evidence and keep you informed. I don't see us leaving here anytime soon between your case and Booth's new case, I may be spending the night here."_

Brennan looked concerned as she looked up to her friend. "Make sure you take plenty of breaks, Ang. I need you to take care of my little niece or nephew." Brennan paused. "And you need to take care of yourself."

Angela smiled and rubbed her little baby bump. _"I will."_

Brennan was about to close the link, when she heard Angela speak once more.

"_Oh, and Sweetie? That Castle guy is kinda cute, don't you think?"_

Brennan rolled her eyes and smiled. "Good-bye Angela."

With that the link went dead.

Brennan stood up and stretched out her sore muscles. She was startled by a man standing in the doorway.

"I'm so sorry!" Castle put his hand up to his heart. "I just thought I could take you to the morgue where the body and hand are being held."

Brennan smiled. "Let's get to it."

She walked past Castle as he winked at her. Normally, Brennan would have been put off by that, but she found Castle intriguing. She was going to get to the bottom of his and Detective Beckett's relationship.

Together, they walk out of the station.

Booth felt lighter than air. He hummed while his phone rang in his ear.

"_Saroyan."_

"Cam!" Booth almost shouted.

"_Hey, G-man, what's going on?" _

"We have a case. I need you to confirm the details of the case you are working on with Bones."

Cam furrowed her eyebrows. _"Why?"_

Booth stopped and looked up into the sky. "Cam, can you just please tell me some details of the case? Wendell says there are some similarities."

After chatting on the phone with Cam for a while, they decided that these cases may indeed be connected. They both hung up the phone, with Cam on her way to the crime scene, and Booth making a call to the Hoover building.

He was going to be out of town for a bit.

Beckett showed up at the morgue to see her partner standing over a beautiful forensic anthropologist. He was starring at her as she was speaking quite animatedly. Beckett felt a twinge of jealousy as she entered the room.

Beckett stood behind them for a moment and cleared her throat.

"Hello Kate!" Castle turned towards his partner. "Dr. Brennan can tell you so much, just by looking at this hand! It's unbelievable!" Castles eyes sparkled.

"I'm sure it's fascinating." Beckett smiled sarcastically.

Brennan looked up and saw the exchanges between the other two people in the room. She smiled when she thought that is how she and Booth used to be.

_How they used to be…_

Brennan shook her head and brought herself back into the present. Her mind had been drifting quite frequently and she scolded herself for thinking about Booth once again.

"Well, I am finished here for now. There isn't much I can do until I get some results back from the lab, unless you have anything for me Detective Beckett?" Brennan looked Beckett in the eyes.

Beckett shook her head slowly, "No, I think that will be all for now. You can call me Kate, by the way."

"Okay, Kate," she looked next to her, "Castle. I will be off to my hotel then. I will let you know when my people contact me. It probably won't be before tomorrow morning."

"That sounds great Dr. Brennan." Beckett smiled.

"You may call me Temperance." Brennan returned her smile. "I will see you in the morning then."

Brennan grabbed her things and made it to the door. Castle looked at Beckett and then back at Brennan and then back at his partner.

"Oh, Temperance?" Castle jogged to keep up with her.

Brennan stopped and turned around. "Yes, Mr. Castle?"

"You can call me Rick." He winked. Brennan gave no response, so he continued. "Would you like to join me for breakfast tomorrow? I know this great little place and I think you would really love it."

Brennan looked over his shoulder at his partner standing there twiddling the scarf around her neck, his scarf.

"Only, if Kate will join us." Brennan smiled.

Beckett looked up and cleared her throat. "It's a nice offer Temperance, but I will probably be here most of the night, working this case. Thanks for the offer though."

Brennan looked back at Castle, "Will you be up all night working as well?"

"Eh, I may or may not." Castle took a step closer. "I just thought it would be a nice way of saying thank-you for helping and we could put our author minds together. I would love to pick your brain."

Brennan stepped back and looked horrified. Castle thought for a moment and cleared his throat. "It's a metaphor. I would love to ask you some questions about writing."

Brennan simply nodded and looked over at his partner again. "Okay, breakfast, just to talk about writing." Brennan made it clear.

"What else would we have to talk about?" Castle charm smiled.

"Very true. My IQ is quite high and my topics may not be to your abilities." Brennan stated.

Beckett chuckled and Castle turned and gave her a dirty look. "Well, then, see you tomorrow."

"I am looking forward to it." She nodded towards Beckett. "Goodnight."

Brennan turned around and briskly walked out. Beckett walked up next to Castle and whispered in his ear. "She is way out of your league, Castle."

Castle turned with a crooked smile. "Is that a jealous tone I am detecting Beckett?"

Beckett gave him a disapproving look, "It is not. I just think we should stay focused on this case. We do have two young victims here."

Castle nodded and held out his arm. "Come on. Let's go back to the station and you can fill me in on what you learned."

Beckett smiled and reluctantly looped her arm through his. Once they started walking, he padded he hand and began talking about some theories they he may have already.

Little did they know, how wrong he would be…


	8. Chapter 8

The morning sun hit New York City with a new light. The warmth from the sunlight was a drastic contrast to the crisp air laying a heavy blanket over the bustling city. Brennan and Castle sat in a little café sipping their coffee. They were locked in an intense discussion about their novels.

"Come on Temperance! You can't tell me that your characters are not based on anyone you know!" Castle raised his eyebrow and tilted his head.

Brennan smiled and raised her mug to hide her smile. "My novels are purely about the science."

"Now you are out right lying!" Castle chuckled. "Everyone has inspiration…you have to in order to be a successful author."

Brennan thought for a moment. "I must admit, that my novels have developed into stories based on my closest friends and co-workers. But, I assure you, Rick, they did not start off that way."

Castle leaned back in his seat. He fiddled with his napkin for a moment and looked up. "Why did you write your first book?"

Brennan sat back in chair and thought for a moment. "I wanted to teach people about the forensic side of my job. How we can catch anyone, with science, clues, and evidence. Not all scientists are boring…" Brennan quietly trailed off.

"Who were you trying to teach?" Castle leaned forward.

"What do you mean?" Brennan leaned in challenging him.

"Did you write your book before or after you met you partner?" Castle smiled.

"After, but-"

"Oh, I see…" Castle sipped on his coffee.

"You see? What do you see?" Brennan was now totally involved in the conversation.

Castle took another slow sip and gently set his mug down. He dabbed his napkin on the corners of his mouth. Brennan sat waiting for a response from the man in front of her.

Castle stood and walked around to the other side of the table. He sat in the chair right next to Brennan.

"I think you wrote your first book to your partner, to teach him about yourself." Castle bumped her shoulder. "Your books are more revealing than you think they are Temperance."

Brennan rolled her eyes and grinned. "Why does everyone always say that? My books are just as 'revealing' as anyone else's."

"Precisely." Castle and Brennan had locked their eyes together, challenging each other.

Brennan thought about what Castle was trying to tell her. Did she really write her book so that Booth would understand her better? She didn't even know if Booth would read her novels, so the possibility that it was written for him, never crossed her mind. Looking into Castle's eyes, she tried to counter his argument, but nothing came to her mind right now. They only thing that was on her mind was her partner, Booth.

"Booth." Brennan whispered quietly.

Castle looked deeply into Brennan's eyes and saw the hurt and love that she had for her partner. He, too, felt her pain, and wondered if Beckett ever had the same look in her eyes for him. Castle backed off a bit, only to see someone out of the corner of his eye walk into the café.

"Hey! There you are Bones!"

Brennan snapped her head around, almost 180 degrees, and didn't believe what she was seeing.

"Booth? What are-"

"No time for chit-chat. We have a serial killer on the loose!" Booth went and gently pulled up on Brennan's arm.

Brennan reluctantly stood up and faced Castle. She noticed that he was looking towards the door.

"Good morning, Beckett!" He stood and ran past Booth. Beckett picked up her hand and frowned.

"Save it Castle, we have to go." Her face was sad and serious.

"Is there another body?" Castle looked at everyone standing in the café.

"Yes." Booth and Beckett answered at the same time.

"I'll fill you in on the way to the crime scene." Booth placed his hand on the small of Brennan's back and led her out of the café and out to his SUV.

Beckett and Castle watched their interactions and looked at each other.

"Hmm…just partners? Yeah, right." Castle smiled.

Beckett nodded with agreement and began to walk out the door. Castle looked at his hand and thought about imitating Booth, but he took too long to decide. He was trying to place his hand on Beckett's back, but she turned around as he was trying to do so.

Beckett noticed what he was trying to do and raised her eyebrow. "Let's go Castle!"

Castle watched as his partner hurried outside. He sighed and slowly followed.

This was going to be a long day.


End file.
